


The Hero that NEVER gives up.

by InstaQuarius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, death of the true hero, undyne's neutral death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstaQuarius/pseuds/InstaQuarius
Summary: One-shot about Undyne's Neutral Death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Hero that NEVER gives up.

The wind was howling...

Dust swirled around the pair of combatants, locked in a deadly battle. A flash of light shone through the darkness, illuminating the epic fight, as the smaller of the two warriors, a human child, parried the others’ blows, dodging and weaving as spears of pure magical energy slammed into the ground where the human had stood earlier only moments ago. Within the dark and the dust, a figure stepped forward to them, clenching her gauntleted fist. Undyne snarled at the human, conjuring yet another spear before then slamming it into the earth once it had formed completely. 

"What the hell are you humans made of?! DIE ALREADY!!!" She demanded. 

Another set of spears came racing towards the human, who only narrowly avoided the graceful tools of battle. The human turned, swinging at Undyne with their fists. Something broke as their fists made contact with Undyne's chest and a crack had formed on her armor. It fell to the dirty, craggy floor below. 

Undyne advanced forward, screaming about how she'd rip the human’s soul from their lifeless corpse. This had been the third time she'd made such a threat, and long since had the human stopped caring. Another set of spears appeared from the left side of the human. They got to their knees and slid underneath one, and then hopped over another. Undyne looked a bit panicked, she reached for another spear-

The human sent another punch at Undyne before she could even blink, the back of her knuckles making contact with her exposed stomach, due to her armor no longer there and her HP had finally hit 0. She still held that angry smile, as the life faded from her eyes for a moment. She refused to fall, her hand dropping down to her sides as her knees trembled, threatening to buckle below her. 

The warrior coughed and dust broke off from their fins and then the rest of her body. 

"N-Ngahh…." Undyne groaned, holding onto her chest when the human backed away clenching their fists again, wary. "Y-You…. were far s-stronger.... than I thought… So, then…. This is where… It… Ends…?" She closed her eyes as she slowly began fading away from existence, slowly. 

The human turned, looking downcast back towards the entrance leading to Hotland. ' _There could've been another way,_ ' Chara told them. ' _She didn't deserve that, she was just….Trying to save everyone.'_

Frisk had said nothing and smirked, ignoring Chara as they started to walk around the dying warrior and continue along their way towards Hotland. Frisk was just about to head through the cave entrance when suddenly, their thoughts were shattered when they caught the sight of a spear being thrown, speeding past their peripherals and slamming to the ground in front of them. Behind them, a monstrous roar rang out.

"No…. NO! I WON'T DIE!" Undyne insisted, reaching for the human as she stood just a little straighter. She opened her only visible eye, which now sizzled a dark black, save for her white pupil. "A-Asgore…. Alphys… P-Papyrus-! Everyone is c-counting on me to protect them..." A new spear materialized in her other hand.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HUMAN! In the name of everybody's hopes and dreams, I WILL defeat you!"

The human couldn't move- How could they? Here was a dead monster, risen from her own will and determination. It was unprecedented!! Weren’t Monsters not supposed to be able to HANDLE Determination!?

 ***Undyne looks determined.** Chara narrated.

Frisk then did a CHECK on Undyne as Chara narrated further: 

***UNDYNE- 7ATK -15 DEF**

***The heroine that NEVER gives up.**

Frisk gritted her teeth in anger and so, did the first thing that had come to mind as soon as they got over the initial shock; They swung. Frisk threw yet another punch and it was dead on, Undyne hadn’t even bothered to dodge as her fist had made contact with Undyne’s face. Half of Undynes face had seemingly burst into a heapful of dust but then instantly reformed again as Undyne glared at the human.

She growled, muttering, "Come on…. Is that all you've got?!"

A few spears came at the human, at high speed. They managed to deflect a few, but one grazed their arm, as they cried out. 

***Undyne is smiling as if nothing is wrong.** Chara informed Frisk, watching the battle from afar, their ghostly form floating around Frisk.

Undyne coughed, and she screamed out, "Hah! Pathetic-! YOU'LL HAVE TO TRY A LITTLE HARDER THAN THAT!" Frisk threw even more punches as they made contact with Undyne’s body. More spears were thrown. The human frowned, ‘ _This is getting annoying._ ’ Frisk thought as they easily dodged. These ones were much slower.

Something was off.

 ***Undyne’s body is wavering**. replied Chara, as they watched the hero forlornly.

‘ _No, that’s...not quite right._ ’ Frisk thought. Undyne's body was _melting_. The Captain of the guard was practically grinning from fin to fin, their blue skin melting and dripping down to the ground below, as she forced herself to keep fighting. "S-See how strong we are… when we believe in ourselves?" 

A single spear, lazily drifted at the human. The human side stepped the spear and struck again, but was met with a wavering chuckle. This time, when Frisk had pulled back their fists, a bit of goop followed trailing behind and sticking to Frisks bloodied knuckles covered by the Tough Gloves.

 ***Undyne’s body is losing its shape.** Chara informed them, though Frisk didn’t even need to know that seeing as how Undyne's feet were no more and slowly starting to become a mere puddle.

Undyne smiled. "H...heh… Had enough yet…?"

Frisk practically snarled at this. ‘ _Why won’t you just DIE already?!_ ’ They thought as even more slower spears were thrown and Frisk punched again. 

***Undyne’s body…** Chara trailed off, the sight paining them as they glanced over at Frisk pleading for them to stop.

Frisk struck again and Undyne grimaced a little, before falling to one knee. "I won't…. Give up…"

 ***...** Chara didn’t even say anything. They were crying, sad to watch the proud warrior reduced to such a state, half their body at this point was pooling around them, the only things visible of the proud fish was their shoulders and head.

Undyne was struggling, trying to focus their determination to mold the melting puddle back into her arm again as she forced magic out to form yet another spear as she threw it with all the strength she could muster at Frisk. Frisk side stepped the slow moving weapon and once again threw another punch at the fish monster with a scream. 

Frisk was crying too now, but with frustration more so at how annoyingly _determined_ Undyne was to stay in their way. ‘ _Why does she keep STANDING?!’_

"Ha… Ha…Ha... Alphys… This is what I was afraid of… This… Is why I never told you…” Undyne trailed off, as she began to melt faster, her body was nearly entirely gone, revealing her white Upside Down heart shaped Monster SOUL and- “No… NO! NOT YET-! I WON'T DIE! NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" 

Undyne’s body stopped melting. 

Frisk gasped, fear crawled up their back as the next instant Undyne had risen up, standing tall and straight and _proud_ , like the true Hero and warrior that she was. Red stripes had appeared on her skin and her hair had spiked up and for a single instant, Frisk recognized her new form, looking EXACTLY like the Undyne the Undying form the fish monster had transformed into on the True Genocide path.

And then- Undyne had gone right back to her normal, everyday form in Pacifist. Her pupils were no longer visible and all Frisk could see was the yellow as Undyne clenched her fists again. She screamed, “I WON’T DIE!!”

Undyne's body was trembling violently, as she tried once more to transform into her ultimate form, instead she was rewarded with her body starting to melt again, at a far faster rate. "I won't die!” 

Undyne cried out again, her face facing towards the ceiling as she forced out more determination, still trying to transform and her legs became a blue puddle. “I WON’T DIE!!!”

“I WON'T DIE-!" She gasped, the color fading from her clothes and body, becoming a dusty gray as she continued to melt.

“I…..Wo-won’t….DIE!!!”

“I won’t...die…!!”

“i...w….on…’t….die!”

“...wo….n…..’t….d...ie…”

" . . ."

***You Won! You earned 300 EXP and 0 Gold!**

“What an idiot…” Frisk spat, as they stared at their own reflection in the puddle of dust and goop that was once Undyne, “If you just gave up...you’d at least be somewhat recognizable…”

Frisk gave the puddle no further comment, stepping into the goop as they continued forward. Chara stayed behind for but a few seconds, smiling but tears were flowing from their red eyes before following reluctantly after Frisk.


End file.
